The Sun and the Moon
by ElvenQueen18
Summary: A series of drabbles about Kafei and Anju during the three-day cycle.
1. The Sun and the Moon, Part One

**Author's Note:** The first part is about what happens if Link doesn't intervene with Kafei and Anju's situation, and the next part will be about what happens if he does. Also, "B.C.T." stands for "Before the Carnival of Time."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda series.

* * *

**Stock Pot Inn - 3 Days B.C.T. - 2:30 P.M.**

Anju gasped as the postman held out a letter that was meant for her.

Her heart pounded. Was it from Kafei...? But he had gone missing a whole month ago! Anju hardly dared to believe it...but yet...

The innkeeper desperately asked the postman where he had gotten the letter; which postbox had it been in? But the postman refused to tell her anything, and Anju was soon left with the letter in her hand as the postman jogged out of the inn.

Trembling, Anju examined the writing on the red envelope. There was no return address, but it had her name and the name of the inn on it.

There was now no doubt that it was from Kafei; Anju would know her fiancé's handwriting anywhere.

Anju felt her heart pound again, but before she could do anything, a Goron walked in.

She quickly stashed the letter away, deciding that she would read it as soon as she could.

* * *

**Laundry Pool - 2 Days B.C.T. - 1:45 P.M.**

A light shower of rain fell from the sky as Anju sat down on a log in the Laundry Pool, an umbrella held above her head.

Anju let her thoughts wander, and she ended up thinking about one person.

Kafei.

He had said in his letter that he was safe and alive. Anju was relieved of that, but Kafei hadn't said anything about where he was now or why he had disappeared in the first place.

Townsfolk gossiped about the situation, Anju knew, and the popular belief seemed to be that Kafei left to be with Cremia.

The young redhead felt a lump form in her throat. Perhaps...perhaps the rumors were true? Did Kafei not want to marry her anymore? Was Anju the reason for her fiancé's disappearance?

Just as the rain continued to fall, Anju didn't stop the tears that spilled from her eyes.

* * *

**Stock Pot Inn - 2 Days B.C.T. - 9:30 P.M.**

"Anju, we're going to be taking refuge at Romani Ranch tomorrow evening," Anju's mother told her daughter. "Your grandmother think we're going there for a picnic; perhaps it's just as well..."

Anju was silent for a moment, then she voiced her fear. "I wonder if Kafei truly did go to be with Cremia."

Sympathy wasn't exactly her mother's response. "If he is there, your mother will give him a good smack. What kind of man runs off when he's going to be married?"

"But in the letter...he said he would come back..." Anju said quietly. She was surprised to find that she only half believed her words, and hated herself for it. Anju didn't want to think this way about Kafei, and yet...had he really run off to marry Cremia? Did the time they spent together before his disappearance truly mean nothing?

When Anju's mother spoke again, her voice was gentler. "Look, I don't want to see you heartbroken over a man. Forget about that letter. Right now, surviving is the important thing."

Anju, who had been staring at her lap the whole time, looked up at her mother. "Yes, Mother. Thank you."

* * *

**Romani Ranch - 1 Day B.C.T. - 8:00 P.M.**

Anju had ended up fleeing Clock Town with her mother and grandmother to Romani Ranch. As it turned out, Kafei wasn't there, and Anju wasn't sure whether to be relieved or sad.

At the moment, Anju felt as though her heart had been broken beyond repair. Was she wrong in hoping that Kafei would return to her? Was fleeing to Romani Ranch the right thing to do after all?

The young woman let out a shuddering sigh. Nothing seemed to matter now. The moon was going to fall at any time now, and if Kafei wasn't dead already, he would be in only a few hours' time.

Anju felt tears burn in the back of her eyes. Deep down, she knew she would not survive the night. No one would. What was the point of fleeing from death when it claimed everyone in the end?

Anju buried her face in her hands, losing the battle with her tears.

She was going to die, and she never got to see Kafei one last time.


	2. The Sun and the Moon, Part Two

**And here is the second and last part of this Kafei/Anju drabble series! Hopefully, this will be happier than the first part.**

* * *

**Stock Pot Inn - 3 Days B.C.T. - 2:45 P.M.**

Anju gasped as the young boy in green--Link, his name was--showed her a mask that was in likeness to Kafei's face.

"Are...are you looking for Kafei?" she asked.

Link nodded. "Do you have any idea on where to find him?"

Anju hesitated, the letter from Kafei flashing into her mind. "Actually, I may have a clue that will help you find him. Come to the kitchen tonight at eleven-thirty. We'll talk then."

Link agreed and went to his room, leaving Anju with her thoughts to keep her company.

For a reason she couldn't explain, Anju felt a spark of hope. Maybe, at long last, she would see Kafei again. Perhaps Link was the key to reuniting with her beloved.

Only time would tell.

* * *

**Stock Pot Inn - 3 Days B.C.T. - 12:00 A.M.**

Anju finally made to the kitchen, the letter she had written to Kafei in her hand. As she expected, Link was waiting for her.

"I'm sorry to trouble you this late at night," Anju said. "It's about him...Kafei..."

She proceeded to tell Link about how she had received a letter from her missing fiancé. She wrote a letter in reply, but was too afraid to deliver it.

"Is it too much to ask if you would deliver my letter for me in the morning?" Anju asked Link quietly.

"It's no trouble at all," Link told her.

Soon, Anju was walking back to her room. When Kafei received her letter, Link would be able to meet him. It may have seemed ridiculous, but Anju was truly afraid to go looking for Kafei herself. She was afraid to the know the reason why Kafei wanted to disappear.

But surely Link would help her. Right?

* * *

**Stock Pot Inn - 2 Days B.C.T. - 4:00 P.M.**

"Did you...see him?" Anju asked Link.

Link nodded. "Kafei told me to give you this," he said, handing the young woman something.

Anju's eyes widened and she gasped as she recognized the object in Link's hand. It was a pendant that Kafei always wore around his neck. The pendant was one of Kafei's most prized possessions, and Anju knew Kafei would never part with it unless he had a good reason.

"Thank you...thank you very much!" Anju took the pendant from Link and clasped it to her heart, her face positively glowing with happiness.

It was at that moment that Anju made her decision. She decided that she would keep her promise to Kafei and wait for him in her room. It meant certain death for both of them, but Anju was fine with that.

Right now, all Anju wanted was to see Kafei one last time.

* * *

**Stock Pot Inn - 1 Day B.C.T. - 4:00 A.M.**

The minutes ticked by, and the moon was getting closer with each minute. Despite the danger, despite the odds against her, Anju waited patiently for her beloved Kafei to return to her.

And return he did, but not how Anju had expected. When she now looked at Kafei, he had the body of a child. But it didn't matter, and neither did the fact that Kafei was late and that their lives were about to be destroyed. Anju wouldn't let those things matter.

Soon, their vows were exchanged, and Kafei and Anju were now a couple. Kafei's Mask of the Sun and Anju's Mask of the Moon combined to form the Couple's Mask, which was given to Link for being their witness.

"We can't thank you enough, Link," Anju said. She was only vaguely aware of the rumbling and shaking by now.

"We need to get to safety!" Link told them.

The new couple smiled. "You take refuge, Link," Kafei said. "Anju and I are staying here."

"Yes," Anju agreed. "We will greet the morning...together."

* * *

**Termina Field - A New Day - 12:00 P.M.**

Anju could hardly believe--though she knew it to be true--that at long last, she was getting married to Kafei. After the past three days--which were becoming a more vague memory with every minute, she thought--Anju felt she was getting a happy ending.

Wearing a pale pink wedding dress, holding a bouquet of flowers, and having her hair up into a bun, Anju stepped out of Clock Town and into Termina Field to find a rather small group of people.

She and Kafei hadn't wanted a huge wedding, merely a small gathering with their families and friends. Kafei's parents, Mayor Dotour and Madame Aroma, were there, and so were Anju's mother and grandmother; Cremia and her little sister Romani; the owner of the Curiosity Shop who was good friends with Kafei...

As Anju walked down towards Kafei, she could believe that this was really and truly happening.


End file.
